Fate
by Camilla2
Summary: This is my first swing at DC fanfics. This is an AU Wonder Woman fic. R
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: OK. I have been working up the courage to do this for a while. I have to thank a friend of mine for telling me about FanFic.com and for helping me post this. It was hard to get this posted because my computer does not like me (it doesn't help that I'm computer illiterate). This is my first fan fic so y'all are gonna hafta deal with me here. Please r/r. I appreciate any kind of review EXCEPT flames; constructive criticism is welcome (constructive is the key word). The prologue was kinda an after thought (yeah, I know, I'm pathetic). I also know I'm rambling, so I'll shut up. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own zip. All DC characters belong to (big surprise) DC. If you haven't heard of something, it's mine. Otherwise, it's all DC.  
  
Prologue Azure was an ordinary noble girl until a day when she was eight when both of her parents were killed by noble-hating outlaws. She was saved only because her mother made her flee to the village healer. The kind old woman sent her to the palace to request a position as a lady-in-waiting to the princess Abigail. From that day forward, she remained at the princess's side.  
  
They grew to young womanhood together and learned everything the other learned. When the princess learned swordplay, Azure was her partner. As they both grew in skill, Abigail learned the skill of diplomacy, for she was the only heir to the throne.  
  
When her father died, Abigail inherited the throne. She reigned in peace for a time, but soon simple border raids, made by the Amazons of neighboring Themiscara (or so they thought), grew into full fledged war. Abigail led her troops well, but the Amazons overwhelmed her troops and forced them back to the Capital. They lay in siege around the city for many months before something immediate had to be done.  
  
At last Azure confronted Abigail with the proposition of challenging the Amazon Champion to single combat to decide the matter. At first, Abigail refused but, as supplies dwindled, she realized that she must agree to Azure's idea. This is the tale of two nations and the few who can save them. 


	2. Encounter

AN: Point of reference: I've changed Themiscara to an inland country instead of an island. Other than that, I guess everything's the same. Enjoy. Azure stood on the green before the Capital. So, it has come to this, she thought. The city had been besieged for several months, and supplies were now running low. For that reason, and to spare both sides the heartache and bloodshed of a war, Queen Abigail had allowed Azure to challenge their enemy's champion to a battle. The fate of the entire country now lay on Azure's shoulders. As Azure watched, the enemy's champion strode onto the green. Azure stood silently as her opponent approached. The woman who came forward as the champion of her people was amazingly beautiful. She was tall, at least six feet, if not more. Her flowing dark hair would have hung nearly to her waist, but it was caught up in a strip of leather to keep it out of her way. She wore armor that rivaled the sun in brightness. Her sword, Azure could see, was drawn; and a shield rested on her left forearm. Azure herself stood clothed in her best chain-mail and breastplate. On her head she wore her blue plumed steel helmet, deep blue eyes glittering from its depths. Her light brown hair was trimmed short to keep it out of her way. She stood at least five feet eight inches tall, and was inherently graceful for her height. The Amazon champion stopped little more than six feet away from Azure. "Do you swear, on all that you hold dear, that this will be the final battle between our armies? Will you take this responsibility on yourself?" she called. "I swear, on all that I hold dear and on my sword and my life, that I will take this responsibility on myself," Azure called back. "If I win, your people will surrender to my queen. If you win, my people will surrender to your queen. Agreed?" "Agreed!" The Amazon champion sank into a fighting stance. Azure attacked quickly and without mercy. She cut at the warrior's unprotected legs. The woman leapt back and tried unsuccessfully to block Azure's blow. Azure's sword bit deeply into the Amazon's thigh. She staggered and nearly fell, but she regained her balance before Azure could finish the fight. The Champion stood ready for battle again. "You thought you would defeat me that easily?" she scoffed. Azure made no response to her enemy's insults and concentrated to fight better. The Amazon lunged at Azure and landed an excellent blow on Azure's upper left arm. The cut was deep and bled freely, but Azure paid no heed to her injury. The Amazon tried to attack while Azure was distracted, but she dodged the Amazon's blade and tried to severe the young woman's hand. The Amazon was too quick for her, however. She darted to the left and cut a deep scratch into Azure's lower leg. She swung her blade around and cut lightly into Azure's stomach. The Amazon's leg flashed out and caught Azure just above the knee, causing her leg to buckle. Before she could make a move, Azure was on her knees with the Amazon's sword at her throat.  
  
"Will you yield?" the Amazon asked. "You have lost. It matters not if you live or die, your land is ours. I will give you a noble death in battle, if you wish. It is your choice." "I yield; I will suffer captivity with my people," Azure responded. "Very well." With that the Amazon took a rope from her belt and, disregarding Azure's wounds, bound her hands behind her back. She dragged Azure to her feet and forced her towards the city gates. Azure faltered when she heard running feet behind them. She cast a glance behind them and saw that her captor's sisters were running to congratulate their victorious Champion. The city gates opened when they approached. As they walked into the city, Azure hung her head in shame. When she saw her queen's knights lay their weapons down in the streets, she wished she had allowed the Amazon to kill her on the field of battle. Abigail stepped forward and presented her sword to the Amazon Champion. "You have defeated my champion. I will uphold her honor; I surrender, not only myself, but my country as well," Abigail said. "My queen, I am sorry," Azure said desperately. "Shut up!" the Amazon growled and gave a sharp tug on her golden lariat (that's a rope), making the wound on Azure's arm gape open and gush blood. Azure's adoptive mother, Nimue, cried out at the sight of Azure's blood. The Amazon noticed this display and motioned to Nimue. Several warriors grabbed Nimue and dragged her forward. Nimue was a woman of nearly fifty. Her once black hair was now well streaked with grey (or is it gray?), but her lively brown eyes still snapped with spirit. She was of a rather slight build; she stood less than five feet tall, and wa very thin. Although she was usually very up-beat, Nimue was full of concern for her adoptive daughter. "Why do you care what happens to her?" the Amazon asked. "She is my daughter," Nimue answered simply. "You should be ashamed of her. You should not care what happens to her," the Amazon said bluntly. "She was defeated in battle; that is nothing to be ashamed of." The Amazon simply shook her head and led Azure away. Azure stumbled as she walked; she was weak from loss of blood. The Amazon stopped and regarded Azure for a moment. She stopped a passing warrior and handed the end of the rope binding Azure to her. "Take her to the nearest barracks and let her see to her wounds," she ordered. The warrior gave her a small bow and led Azure away. The Champion made her way through the streets toward the castle itself. When she reached it, she entered and made her way straight to the great hall. Her mother, the queen, was there waiting for her. The queen was tall, with flowing blonde hair. Though she was well up in years, she was still an excellent warrior and a compassionate queen. Her subjects obeyed her not only out of duty but ot of love. In short, she was the best queen the Amazons could have had. "You fought well, daughter," she said gravely. "I am proud of you."  
  
"Thank you, Mother." "There is a small room over there where you can rest," the Amazon queen said. "Come." She led her daughter over to a door that was partially covered by a tapestry. They entered, and the Champion sat on a bench by the wall. Her mother walked over to a desk where a basin of water and a clean cloth lay waiting. She took the basin and cloth and sat down beside her daughter. Looking at her mother, the Champion was suddenly reminded of her captive and her mother. "You know, Mother, in ways we are not so different from these people," she said quietly. "What do you mean?" the queen asked. "Well, when I led their champion into the city, her mother was there, waiting for her, wanting to care for her wounds." "True," the queen said thoughtfully. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door, interrupting their conversation. "Enter," the queen called. The door opened and a young woman stepped inside. "Queen Hippolyta, Princess Diana, all the enemy knights have been secured," she said with a bow.  
  
AN: I know this is kinda short, but I should have at least another chapter uploaded by tomorrow. 


	3. Conversations

Azure walked silently behind the Amazon warrior she had been given over to. The woman was walking swiftly, and Azure stumbled along behind her as quickly as she could. She dare not ask her to slow down. At the pace they were walking, they soon reached the nearest barracks. The Amazon all but dragged Azure into the sleeping quarters. Azure was shoved toward a bed and sat down obediently. "Diana said you may clean your wounds. If you swear not to run, I'll untie your hands," the warrior said. "I swear I won't run," Azure said. The Amazon walked to the bed and untied Azure's bound hands. Azure sighed as her hands were freed. The wound on her arm throbbed fiercely as she turned to examine it. Blood still pulsed weakly from the wound; it had not helped when the Champion pulled on the rope. "Might I have some water to clean my wounds?" Azure asked. "I suppose," the Amazon answered gruffly. She opened the door, intending to get some water, but nearly ran into another warrior. The other woman was leading Azure's mother. "Diana told me to bring this woman here to care for their champion's wounds," the newcomer explained. "Well, so long as you keep it quiet," the first warrior agreed. Azure and Nimue consented and sat on a bed near the window. "Mother, what happened? How did you get the Champion to agree to this?" Azure asked. "I didn't get the Champion to agree to this, Azure. You see, she sent someone to me, asking if I would like to care for your wounds." "I don't know why she would care, but I am glad she sent you," Azure said. "How fares the queen?" "I don't know, daughter. I haven't seen her since they dragged her off to the castle." With that, Nimue began to cleanse and bind her adoptive daughter's wounds. She was soon done, and the warrior who brought her took her back to where the noble women were being held. Only a short time after Nimue left, a messenger came to the barracks to escort Azure to the palace. The messenger led Azure straight to the great hall, where the Champion was waiting for them. "I thank you for sending my mother to me, my lady," Azure said as she approached the Champion. "You cannot know what that meant to her." "There is no need to thank me," Diana answered. "There is need," Azure answered. "My mother needed that." "You speak as if your mother did not see to your wounds. That is why I sent her, after all." "She saw to my wounds, my lady; but surely you understand how worried she was. Your own mother must have been eager to make sure you were all right." "Yes, she was," Diana said thoughtfully. Azure's statement reminded her of her conversation with her own mother. "Do you know who I am?" she asked abruptly. "I know that you are the Champion of your people, but I do not know your name or your position." "How could you know? My name is Diana. My --title-- is princess." "I did not know," Azure said, dropping to one knee. "No. No, don't do that," Diana said, tugging Azure to her feet. "Come. Show me where your chambers are." Azure nodded and led Diana out of the great hall and up the nearest staircase. On the second level, Azure led Diana to a room just to the right of the solar. "These are - were - my chambers, my lady," Azure said. "Is it all right to enter?" Diana asked. When Azure answered in the affirmative, Diana pushed the door open and stepped inside. "You most likely want to know why I asked you to come here. I'd like to talk to you, but first I think you should put on some clean clothes," Diana said. Azure had taken her plate-armor off as soon as her hands had been untied and had stripped out of her chain mail before her mother bound her wounds. She now wore a thin pair of pants and a sweat-soaked and bloodied shirt. She had not expected to be given the chance to get fresh clothing and was terribly grateful for the opportunity. She ducked quickly into the next room and dressed speedily in a gray shirt and tan pants. When she was dressed, she stepped back out to the front room, where Diana patiently waited. "I assumed you would get some boots while you were in there. You'll need them; you and the other knights will be taken to a nearby castle. You do not need to know any more than that right now," Diana told Azure. Azure stepped back out of the room and returned with a pair of stout boots. Diana motioned her to a chair. "Now, I want to talk to you about what will be happening tomorrow. Your queen and her knights will, including you, will be taken to a castle just over the border. The journey will not take more than four days, if the knights don't cause trouble. I assure you no one will be harmed on the journey if they do not try to escape. If any one tries to escape, he will be flogged. When we reach the castle, you and the other knights will be questioned as so we can find the guilty one. Once we know who the guilty one is and we have your queen's word that she will not attack us, we will set the rest of you free- You have a question," she said abruptly. "Well, yes, I do. Why did your people attack us in the first place?" Azure asked. "You really do not know? One of your former king's nobles murdered an Amazon in cold blood. We attacked you to find the guilty person and punish him. Other than that one person, no one will be injured, if they obey. Do you understand?" she asked. "I believe I do. I also believe I know why you have told me all this. You want me to keep the other knights in line; true?" "Indeed. I suggest you prepare yourself and the other knights for the journey." 


	4. Journey

AN: Has anyone read this thing?. . . Anyone?. . . (insert cricket noises here) I need reviews! Please!!!!! I am on my knees as I type this. Please just one review!!!! About the formatting on this thing, I can't fix it. I've tried, but, since I couldn't work a computer to save my life, it didn't do much good. As the plot develops, look for other members of the JL(hopefully). Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Journey  
  
"So what's going to happen?" Mia asked. Mia was one of the other captured knights.  
"I've told you once before," Azure exclaimed.  
They were standing in the barracks of a calvary unit, where the knights were being held. "The Amazons are going to take all the knights to a castle just beyond the border. There they will find the one who killed their sister. When the murderer is found, they will release everyone else. So long as you obey the Amazon's orders, everyone will be fine."  
"If you really think that it is best to obey the Amazons, you know we will," Mia said.  
"I do."  
  
*** The next morning, the knights were escourted out of the barracks by a band of armed Amazons. According to Azure's orders, the knights did as they were commanded and caused as little trouble as possible. Queen Abigail was allowed to ride her horse, but the rest of the knights were made to walk. The Amazons were not unduely cruel to the knights, but they were not overly kind to them either. They left the knights more or less to themselves on the march, unless, of course, they were causing some sort of trouble.  
Azure tried her best to keep the other knights from causing too much trouble, but some just would not listen to her. One knight in particular, Jim, did his best to annoy the Amazons assigned to guard the knights. Often he would harass the guards with words and gestures. Several nights, after they had halted for the evening, Jim recieved a spectacular thrashing for his efforts. Mia managed to get into a fight with one of the guards; she was rewarded by having her hands bound every day, not to mention a black eye (she lost the fight ).  
Many days Diana felt that the only reason her Amazon sisters did not simply kill all of the knights right then was because Queen Hippolyta had had a vision instructing her not to do that. In this vision, the goddess Athena had told Hippolyta that one of the enemy knights would destroy Themiscara. Athena gave the Amazon queen a plan to find and destroy this knight; she had said that she would reveal the knight that must be killed when they reached the castle over the border. Although the Amazons despised the deseption of this plan, they complied because they would lose their homeland if they did not.  
Diana was as loyal to Themiscara as any other Amazon, but she wished that she could simply challenge this knight to single combat. If she could only do that, Themiscara would be safe; and her conscience would be clean. The other Amazons would be happy as well if she could do this, but they would not dare to go against the wishes of Athena.  
Azure wondered why the Amazons seemed not to care about their murdered sister. She had tried to apologize to one of them a few days ago, but she seemed to know nothing about a murder. This made Azure very suspicious about the truth of the Amazons' story. She tried to ask Diana about this one night at the evening campfire, but she refused to talk about it.  
Abigail, the knights' captured queen, was usually kept separate from her knights; but Azure and some of the other knights were occasionally allowed to speak with her after they stopped for the evening rest. When they were allowed leisure time to talk together, they often asked themselves why only a certain few of the Amazons seemed to know anything about their murdered sister. Many of the knights believed that the Amazons had lied to them, and Azure was inclined to agree that it seemed that they had indeed deceived the knights.  
At last, Azure demanded an answer. "Princess Diana, why will you not tell us the real reason you have captured us?"  
"I have told you," Diana replied.  
"Princess, I have worked very hard to keep peace between my friends and your sisters; I believe you at least owe me the truth."  
"Azure, I cannot tell you anything but what you already know. I am truly sorry," Diana answered.  
They spoke no more of the matter for the remainder of the journey.  
On the fifth day of hard travel, they reach the border of Abigail's kingdom. Only one day of travel remined until they reached the castle where the knights would be questioned. A sense of forboding hung over the heads of the knights. 


End file.
